mein lieber Bruder, tot
by bereweillschmidt
Summary: Ludwig betrays Gilbert. NO GERMANCEST, it's pure cuteness between brothers. Some VIOLENCE. My first fan fic :


**mein lieber Bruder, tot**

I returned from school to do my homework. The weather outside was cold, but I knew inside home everything was going to be warm. I opened the door, and there was my brother lying on the floor, apparently dead.

"Bruder! Bruder!" I ran where his body was, and he opened, really weak, his eyes.

"Ludwig.." he said "_they've come for me.._"

"Who!?" I asked desperate, trying to help my brother.. but I was so young and inexpert.

"Seems like your boss hates me.." he said calmly. He was always a jerk who loved to be hated everywhere, it was not a surprise that my boss, of the Chemistry Club, hated him.

"No" I said firmly, but he just slightly laughed.

"You know it's true.. have you come to save me, Brother?" Gilbert took my cross and pulled my face close to his._ "Have you, Ludwig?"_

"Yes.." I lied.

"No, you haven't.. I can bet you planned all of this with them. You have always hated me because you say it's unfair that a JERK like me could always have what I want." He stared at the ceiling, the blood racing through his skin was soaking my uniform. He let me go.

"Why I would help those idiots to kill my OWN brother?" I said offended "If you want to believe that, believe it, but I know I didn't"

"You are not sure" he said instantly, "maybe you didn't help them directly, but you didn't stop them" those words hurt me, I knew it was true. When my Boss told me that they would like to punch my brother, I laughed, thinking that it was only a joke. When they told me they were coming for my brother, I didn't stop them.. I thought he deserved it.

"I'm sorry, Gilbert!" I hugged him feeling the guilt in my heart.

"It's okay, Ludwig.." he mumbled "I always protected you, but, okay.."

"Sorry!" I shouted. Gilbert, seemed so calm.

"You know? I always thought that I was going to die like this" his voice sounded sure of what he was saying, he never regret of his words.. not even when he hurt someone.

"How can you say that?"

"When I was born, mother told me she had a dream where I was lying with blood and a Grim Reaper beside me. I been thinking that it was fake, that she told me that to take care of myself, but now.. I realize I actually I'm on that position right now." He started laughing after saying that.

"Why you laugh?"

"You have to see your face, bro" he said funny "I mean, after you supported those idiots, now you cry in front of me. How hypocrite!"

"I never supported it, I never thought they would actually kill you"

"They haven't"

"But maybe they will try again!"

Silence. Gilbert was staring at the ceiling, avoiding my eyes.

"I'm cold.." he finally said. "Why we leave so far away of the city?!"

"Mom hates the city"

"She's not here now, she used to hate the city" he corrected me.

"However, you think you can stand one hour?"

"Maybe.." But then the door suddenly opened, and my Boss entered.

"Get the bloody hell out of here, Ludwig!" he ordered me.

"No! Sir, you have to understand, I love my brother.. please! Leave my house!" I was nervous, and my Boss' followers took me from my arms.

"It's going to be by the hard way, you are going to see everything, Ludwig.." he took Gilbert's hair with his hand, my now weak brother gasped but smiled.

_"And that was the kiss I receive.."_ Gilbert mumbled, almost laughing.

"What did you say, idiot?!" my Boss' shouted to him.

"Nothing, it is something that only my brother knows.." and then, my Boss took out a caramel-like-pipe.

"Say your Last Words, Weillschmidt." My brother took a deep breath, and laughed once more.

"You will fail" he said "because you are a loser and not as awesome like--" but My Boss interrupted punching him with the pipe in the face. The blood splashed on to me and the followers.

"NO! NO!" I shouted crying "Gilbert!!" I was handcuffed, so I had to drag to my brother's body.

"We are done here, gentlemen" they left when I was crying. I got near Gilbert's face, covered in blood and, now, deformed.

"Bother, Gilbert.." I murmured "please, answer me.."

"I will go, but I will return.." he's eyes closed because of the hit, all the blood in the floor and in his face, everything seemed to satisfy my brother.

"I love you, Gilbert.." I said putting my head in his chest.

"I hero dies like this.." and he did not say a word anymore.


End file.
